


50 Shades of Bray

by WWESpongefan



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWESpongefan/pseuds/WWESpongefan
Summary: Can we all agree that Bray Wyatt likes being sexual on purpose? Bray Wyatt is totally kinky and makes me think/want to do very kinky things with him. Definitely NSFW This is my first attempt of writing smut. Honestly... my mind is very kinky when it comes to Bray Wyatt. A lot of this is my own fantasy, but can be read in any point of view. Rated for obvious reasons.





	

50 Shades of Bray

You didn't really know it when you first saw him, but you and Bray Wyatt were destined to be together. There was just some kind of hidden chemistry. You hoped he wouldn't notice you staring at him. At times you felt his eyes on you. You would smirk and walk down the hall wondering if his eyes were still on you. He would watch as you left. No words were ever spoken. As the weeks went on, you knew you had a strong desire for him to have his way with you. You wanted him, but you wondered if he felt the same way. One day you made your way through the empty hallway. No one had showed up for Smackdown yet. You felt eyes on you. No one was there. You felt scared for some reason as you made your way down the hall. When you least expected it, one of the doors opened and a pair of hands grab you and pull you inside. You screamed at first because you didn't know what was going on, or who it was that grabbed you. You felt strong hands on you and knew that it must have been a man that grabbed you. He pulled you into a room and quickly shut the door. You could hear it being locked. It was dark in the room and you were terrified. Suddenly you heard his voice and relaxed a bit. You would recognize his voice anywhere.

"Relax… I'm not going to hurt you… unless you want me to."

"Bray?"

"Shhh. I've enjoyed our little game of cat and mouse."

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen the way you look at me… how you tease me when you walk away. But I can sense… you enjoy our little game too, and now you're in my trap. You're not sure if you should be terrified or excited… I'm hoping it's a little bit of both."

There was a dim light in the room. You could hear him, but couldn't see him, but could sense that he was close. His arms wrap around you and you could feel his breath and his beard on your neck.

"You're beautiful… so hard to resist… you like playing hard to get, well now I have you right where I want you."

You could feel the wetness down below and had to do your best not to moan in pleasure. It was then that you knew you both had sexual tension towards one another.

"I've had my eyes on you, but if I'm not mistaken… you've had your eyes on me too. Correct? Now… out in the ring I'm a man that gets what he wants, but I'm giving you a choice to walk away right now… You have no idea of the things I want to do to you."

You could feel his breath and beard on your neck and his hardness poking at you from behind. It sent a shiver down your spine and let out a small moan in pleasure, hoping that he didn't hear. He let out a dark chuckle and you knew then that he had.

"So it seems you are a bit terrified and excited. I can feel you shaking. You want to be here, don't you? You want to be locked in here with me."

His breath and beard wasn't the only thing you were feeling now. He started placing gentle kisses on your neck. You bit your lip as you felt yourself getting even wetter and let out a moan first before answering him.

"Yes… Bray."

He suddenly stopped kissing your neck and you let out a small whine. He chuckled at this.

"Tell me what it is you want me to do."

You turned around to finally face him. You could lsee the dark look of lust in his eyes, and finally answered him.

"Please… kiss me Bray."

This time he kissed your lips. He was very talented with his tongue as your tongues slowly started to tangle together. You moaned into his mouth as the kiss intensified. It didn't take him long to find his dominance and he pushed you up against the wall. He stopped kissing you for a moment and spoke.

"Forgive me… but I like being in control."

You were breathless at first from the make out session and had to catch your breath. You only gave him a smirk before giving him a response.

"Do what you want to me."

Nothing else needed to be said as his lips were back on yours. He held you up against the wall as you started moaning into his mouth. This seemed to excite him even more because you could feel his full hardness against you and that was when he started removing clothes. He removed his shirt first. He looked really good, you started moving your hands up and down his arms and strong chest. He was slowly enjoying himself as he removed your top and bra. He would place kisses on your neck and slowly move down to your breast. He would take one of his hands and enjoy the feeling while his mouth was on the other. It was getting harder and harder not to moan out in pleasure. You bit your lip as you knew there was a risk you could get caught. You felt weak in the knees and Bray had to hold you up.

"Make as much noise as you want… no one is here yet, we're not going to get caught, but doesn't that add to the excitement?"

He seemed to have read your mind and you started letting out small moans as he made his way further south. He unbuttoned your jeans and they fell to your ankles. He smirked at you as he saw you in a desperate position. He eyes your panties and as he kissed you again, one of his hands felt your wetness from the outside. He broke the kiss and chuckled at you as you whined for him.

"Bray… Please."

"You're soaking wet for me… I kind of like that you're begging… Beg for me… tell me what you really want."

"Please Bray… please… I want you to fuck me… I want to be choked… tied up, and fucked so hard against this wall… please Bray… only you."

Bray chuckled at this. He was surprised at how specific you were. He slowly pulled down your panties, teasing you some more by not touching you where you were aching to be touched.

"All in good time… but you forget… I like to be in control, and I want to have a bit of fun of my own first."

He smirked at you as he removed his pants and underwear. Both of you completely exposed to each other. You gasped as you saw how big he was. He saw the look on your face and laughed.

"See something you like, or are you terrified?"

"A little bit of both."

"Hmm… I like that… it excites me. He had you pinned up against the wall. You felt both fear and excitement. You were so caught up in that feeling that you were caught off guard when you felt one of his hands between your legs making their way up. He finally stopped teasing you and placed a finger inside you. At first you moaned out in pain, and then pleasure. Bray seemed to catch on.

"You're so tight. Have you done this before?"

You sighed and shook your head no, you were a virgin, but the things going through your head were quite the opposite.

"No, but Please don't stop Bray… I want this… I want you."

Bray was concerned, but wanted to give you what you wanted.

"Ok… but if you start feeling too much pain, let me know and I'll stop."

"No… Please don't stop."

Bray laughed as he continued and added a second finger and heard you moan.

"Ok, but I warned you. This is only the beginning, I only have my fingers inside you.

Bray finally added a third finger and he let you adjust. You were feeling pain, but that pain slowly turned into pleasure. He could tell by the look on your face that you had adjusted to his fingers and he slowly started pumping them in and out of you causing you to moan again. As he sped up, your pants and moans started getting louder and you could feel something building inside of you. Bray could sense you were getting close and he sped up his movements even more until you came on his fingers and called out his name. He brought his fingers to his lips as he tasted you, then he kissed your lips again.

"You taste wonderful… I have to have more."

You're legs were shaking and he held you in place. He got down between your legs and laughed as he looked up at you and smirked.

"I think it's time you learned why I'm called The Eater of Worlds."

You didn't even have time to respond because his tongue was already going to work inside of you. You couldn't stop the moans that came from your mouth. You found your hands in his hair as he buried his whole face inside of you. His tongue going in and out of you and in circles sent you over the edge again. He laughed at the look of pure pleasure on your face.

"You forget… we haven't even got to the good part yet. Now… remind me what it was you wanted again."

He smirked at you… he remembered, he just wanted to hear you say it. You were blushing now.

"Come on… don't get all shy on me."

You looked at him and smirked.

"I want you to fuck me… so hard against this wall… I want you to tie me up and choke me."

You were leaning into him, but he was trying to push you away. He was freaky like that and always had some kind of rope with him. There were little hooks in the wall, Bray spotted them and thought that would be the perfect place to tie you up. You still wanted to play hard to get, you could tell he wanted this too, you stayed where you were. It was all part of what you wanted. Bray had to drag you over to where he wanted you. He forced your arms above your head and tied them together before tying them to one of the hooks. The look on his face seemed to change as he looked more dangerous, or maybe you felt more vulnerable now that you were tied up. You wanted this, you wanted Bray to have his way with you. He took your breast into his hands, getting you excited as you started moaning again. His tone was serious now as he looked into your eyes.

"You made me drag you over here, and for that you'll have to be punished."

His view of punishment was sweet torture to you. He pinched your nipples causing you to moan out in pain and pleasure. He turned you around briefly and you were now briefly facing the wall. A hard smack was heard in the room as he smacked your ass. He enjoyed the cry that came from your lips. He could see that your ass cheek was already red. He thought it was a good form of punishment, and thought that it was something you wanted as his hand smacked your ass over and over again. Your cries got louder and the more he spanked you, the more turned on you got. You felt the wetness pooling between your legs again. Finally you started begging him again.

"Bray… fuck me… now."

He turned you around so that you were facing him again.

"I don't like your tone… why don't you ask Daddy nicely."

He started wiggling his cock around, teasing your pussy as he wouldn't enter you yet. You did as he said.

"Please Daddy…"

He pulled his cock away making you whine for him.

"Please what?"

"Please Daddy… fuck me… I need you inside of me. Please fuck me Daddy."

Your whining seemed to please him as he finally pushed his cock inside of you. You moaned out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He wasn't even all the way in you yet. He stopped concerned, since it was your first time.

"Are you ok? Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes… please Daddy… I want all of you inside me."

This was all he needed to hear as he pushed his cock all the way in. He gave you a moment to adjust to his size. You were in pain, but slowly, that pain turned into pleasure as he started moving inside of you. His cock left you for a moment, almost causing you to whine, but then he slammed back into you again, causing him to moan. You finally figured out what to do as you started moving your hips against his, matching every thrust. He wrapped his hand around your throat, this was the choking part you wanted. It added to the excitement. You thrust into each other and you could feel your back hit the wall over and over again. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room, as well as your moans and his grunts as he thrust into you. You could feel yourself getting close again and he picked up the pace and thrust into you as hard as he could. At this point, you could care less about how loud you were being or getting caught, you were having your brains fucked out by Bray Wyatt. You had never felt pleasure like this before. His grip on your throat tightened as he was getting close too. It was getting hard to breathe. Finally you came together and called out each other's names. Both of you had to catch your breath and you finally felt his grip on your throat loosen. He slowly untied your hands. You enjoyed the feeling of being vulnerable, but your hands ached and you could feel your knees going to give out. You collapsed on top of Bray knocking him off his feet. You looked down into his eyes and he looked up into yours as you both had to catch your breath. You were the first to speak.

"That was amazing…"

"It was… who knew you had that freaky side to you?"

"It was just something that I really wanted."

You both start gathering your clothes and you check the time. People usually started coming in by now. You changed your clothes and went over to kiss Bray again.

"Thank you Bray… we'll have to do this again sometime."

Bray smirked at her then spoke.

"Oh believe me… we'll see each other again. Probably sooner than you think."

He winked at you, this sent a shiver down your spine as you thought about going through all of this again. You had to go get ready for your match, so you thanked Bray again, and went on your way. Once your match was over, you wandered the halls again, hoping to run into Bray again. You almost left disappointed until you felt a pair of hands grab you again. You knew it was him when he laughed.

"Can't stay away can you?"

He gave you a smirk and it was then that you knew he was about to rock your world all over again.

The End


End file.
